Rio Kastle
Rio Kastle is the younger sister of Reginald Kastle and a student of Heartland Academy, later on she is revealed to be Marin, one of the Seven Barian Emperors. History Past life She was known as Marin in her past life, she was a priestess as well as a princess of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean alongside her brother Nash. One fateful day their kingdom was attacked by a ruthless prince known as Vector, who led a army of soldiers to plunder the castle by using Gorgonic Guardians which in turn failed. and then Vector killed one his men and used him as a sacrifice to summon Abyss turning things in his favor, and Marin decided to offer her soul to Abyss and sacrifice herself then plunged herself into the depths of the ocean and summoned Number 94: Crystalzero to purify Abyss which was due to the Barian deity Don Thousand Influencing her and was later revived as one of the Seven Barian Emperors. Current life At another time, Rio and Reginald visited a theme park where the former offered the latter one of Kastle twins' two rings which they both could wear. Reginald initially refused to wear his ring, causing Rio to throw them on the ground and walk away in anger. Abilities *Barian Battlemorph *Sensing the presence of other Barians *Seeing Astral inside or outside the Different Dimension Airship *Have visions Relationships 'Bronk Stone' unbeknownst to her, Bronk has secretly fallen in love with her and they become very good friends since she met him and his friends, but unfortunately when she later returned to her Barian identity as Marin alongside her brother then turned against Yuma & the others which was sad for her cause she shed a tear after defeating Bronk and when he was sent to Barian World. 'Dumon/Durbe' Despite the two being enemies, they don't have negative qualms towards each other. Dumon felt that if she & Shark were really Marin & Nash he could never hold a serious grudge against them due to their lost memories of their true Barian identities. Meanwhile during her comatose state after the ecounter with Abyss, Rio had no reason to oppose him when he successfully attempted to covince the siblings that they were the missing Barians he was looking for, meaning he was trying to help them. 'Tori Meadows' Her & Tori are very good friends, they became friends on her first day back to school they talk on friendly terms. Rio ate lunch with Tori & her friends including her brother Reginald, they look up to each other. She accompanied her and the others to Barian World to rescue Ray and watched the duels that Reginald, Kite & Yuma went through together. Cards BlizzardFalcon.png|Blizzard Falcon Number73-Abyss-Splash.png|Number 73: Abyss Splash RankUpMagicTheSeventhOne-MP15-EN-ScR-1E.png| Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One MonsterReborn.jpg|Monster Reborn Gallery Challenge the GAME.png|Challenge the GAME Rio Pastlife.jpg|Marin in her past life Merag sees Abyss.png|Merag watches as Abyss enters the fray Merag'sModifiedMemories.png|Don Thousand influences Marin Merag Possessed.jpg Marin riding her horse.png Rio's sacrifice.png|Marin offers her soul to purify Abyss RioDeath.png Rio worried.png|Rio & Tori start to worry about their friends Shark's Protest.png|Shark wishes to duel Alito alongside Yuma in Dextra's place. Marin.png|Marin, one of the Seven Barian Emperors The Seven Barian Emperors.jpg Marin&Dumon.png Marin hostage.png Merag crying.png|Merag crys for Durbe Merag.jpg|C103: Ragnafinity Merag & Nasch.jpg|Marin's spirit supports Nash in the battle against Yuma & Astral Barians In Battle.png Barians76.jpg Merag&Durbe (85).png|Dumon reminds Vector that they still have Nash on their side RioFinalMoments.png HalfwaytoForever.png|Halfway to Forever WONDER WINGS.png|WONDER WINGS Trivia *She owns 3 Barian Cards called Number 103: Ragnazero & C103: Ragnafinity & a Spell card called Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One. *She does not share the same personality as her brother. Category:Friend of the hero Category:Female Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings